


Laser Tripping

by CleverCash



Category: Batman - Fandom, Codotverse DCAU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCash/pseuds/CleverCash
Summary: Wanted to continue with this half-a story I’m doing with Codot’s amazing universe.There are so many references to a movie called Real Genius in this one-shot. Please excuse the science-babble these two engage in. They really can’t help themselves.





	Laser Tripping

“So let me get this straight..You’re proposing that this laser operates on Bromide in an Argon matrix? That’s impossible. The energy you’d have to use to make it work would have to make it hotter than the sun. You do know this, right?” Edward Nygma quipped out. He was casually nibbling on the takeout they had ordered. He stood beside a curly haired bespectacled blonde.

“Your lack of imagination is really bumming me out.” Kristen said. 

Kristen Kringle was an experimental partial physicist for Star Labs. She had just began her criminal career. She, like Nygma wanted to know everything the universe had to offer. 

Never mind who it hurt in the process. 

“No I’m very imaginative, I just enjoy all my molecules existing INSIDE my body rather than out.”

The two had been working on a prototype model since summer began. They were currently in a cabin in rural Alabama. They were on the run from Amanda Waller. The plan for this laser was to sell the model to Wayne Tech in order to place Kristen on the inside and try to gain some capital from Wayne’s R and D department. 

“I’d LOVE to know how you plan on pulling this off.” He said handing her a screw-driver. 

“I will admit all of our attempts have failed but sometimes failure is just what you need to take a giant step forward.” Kristen put the tool down and walked over to the dry-erase board they had been scribbling on. 

She wiped away an area and began graphing. 

“Before we prepare for Hari-kari, Edward let’s just give it one more shot..just for the hell of it.” She said chuckling. 

“Your casual approach to our criminal careers going up in smoke is both terrifying and exciting. Mostly because you’ve only been doing this for 5 seconds compared to my Cirriculum Vitate.” He said walking beside her trying to see this from another way. 

“Wait...wait wait wait wait.” She said continuing to map. Continuing to say “wait.” 

“Oh dear, We’ve broken her.” Ed raised an eyebrow. 

“Excited Bromide...it would make it an exomer. We could synthesize the Bromide in an excited state. It would be frozen.” She handed him his green marker when he came over to her. 

“..It would be a chemical laser but in solid not gaseous form.” Ed said as he picked up where she was going with this. 

“Exactly! It would be like lasing a stick of dynamite.” She smirked. 

“As soon as we applied a field we couple to a state that is radiatively coupled to the ground stable.” Edward said starting to write out numbers. 

Kristen took a pen and a notepad. “We could extract... at least 10 to the 21st photons per cubic centimeter which..”

“Will give one kilojoule per cubic centimeter per 600 nanometers!” Ed was smiling ear to ear. 

“ which would basically be ...one megajoule per liter...Wow. That is hotter than the sun.” Kristen said. 

“And you dare doubt me, Kringle.” Ed smirked at her and she chuckled. 

“The only rub is the sample will destroy itself as it lases.” She said looking at their work. A splatter of symbols in blue and green. 

“Well we’ll just have to be certain our calculations are correct.” 

They both chortled and laughed heartily. So prideful in their skill they would never make a mistake. 

“C’mon. Let’s take a break. “ she said. She stepped out onto the screened in porch on the cabin. Opening a can of soda. 

“I must be dreaming...Kristen Kringle; The Vegan..the health nut is drinking a soda. Someone alert the press.” Ed said. Pouring himself a glass of wine. 

“Well we just figured out how we’re going to sell the laser , get into Wayne Tech and steal some juicy secrets for Oswald. I think I deserve a liquified candy bar.” She drunk slowly. 

“Honestly..That was amazing. It’s like we’re on the same psychic-link. It almost makes me want to believe in Nina’s crackpot theories about metaphysics.” 

“I wonder what it’s like..to be like Nina. To be able to believe in something without physical proof it exists.” She sipped from the soda can slowly. 

“I think that’s why Jonathan is so attracted to her. She’s completely abstract and he , like me is pure concrete. He likes things that he doesn’t fully understand. But in this case, Nina being of a similar cultural background also of a similar profession makes the unknown just a little bit known to him. He’ll want to know every layer of her.” Ed said gazing into his wine glass. 

“Do you think he’ll let her see all of his layers?” 

“Who Jon? Absolutely not. I’m counting down the moments when dear Dr.Skorzeny meets Scarecrow. That should be an interesting turn of events. I wonder if he’ll want her for himself.” 

“Scream Queen would reject him. But I honestly don’t know if Nina would.” Kristen said. “The mentally ill shouldn’t be allowed to date. It’s dangerous.” Kristen said. 

“Maybe. But you’ve gotta admit. Romance is quite the catalyst for excitement. Especially in Gotham.” 

Kristen cut her eyes at Ed. 

“What about you? Do you ever think you’ll settle down?” She said, expecting him to spit out that 80 dollar glass of wine. 

“The thought has crossed my mind a few times. Then someone usually shoots at me and that takes precedence over any thought.” Ed said looking up at the sky. “What about you?” 

“Me? Never. No one’s going to settle down with me. Men hate smart women. “ She sipped. 

“Now hang on just one minute. Do you really think that? I mean really? Do you think THAT much of yourself? Intelligent women might intimidate men with an IQ that rivals hamburger meat, but intelligent women are sexy.” He said..just realizing what he said. 

“I mean err..” 

“Don’t strain yourself, Edward. Let’s get back to work.” She chuckled. 

Kristen 1 , Edward 0


End file.
